


Truth Works Best

by stigmata4



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl & Paul Have Kids, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stigmata4/pseuds/stigmata4
Summary: Daryl and Paul's youngest son has had a bad break-up.





	Truth Works Best

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Must Be This Tall to Ride This Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137590) by [stigmata4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stigmata4/pseuds/stigmata4). 



> This story goes along with You Must Be This Tall to Ride This Ride and is a time jump in honor of the jumps we've seen on TWD and FTWD. This jumps about 20 years.
> 
> Warning: One homophobic slur

“Daddy?” Jonathan’s voice carried across the field as he came walking out toward the tractor. 

Daryl looked up from where he’d just connected the power-take-off shaft of the mower attachment. His youngest son was coming toward him, eyes red and clearly upset. Daryl stepped back around the back tire and started faster toward his son.

_Something’s wrong._

“Jay?” Daryl called, breaking into a run. His left knee squeaked and groaned. 

Jonathan raced toward him, tall and lean with a light complexion, freckles, and red hair grown out to his shoulders. The young man’s face was a rictus of misery. He nearly knocked Daryl over when they embraced.

“What’s wrong?”

“We broke up,” Jonathan sobbed. “I found Kevin in bed with another guy. In our bed! _Our fucking bed_!”

Daryl's heart ached for his and Paul's youngest child. He held his son close and let him cry it out, trying to agree where he should and rubbing the college student’s back until he’d settled down. In his heart, conflicting feelings mingled: terrible grief at seeing his son in pain; cold fury at that sonofabitch he and Paul had never cared for privately but tried to tolerate publicly for Jay’s sake; quiet relief at the fact that his son finally saw the bastard for what he was; hope that Jay could get out and find the right one, the perfect partner who’d treat the man the way he deserved.

When Jonathan finally calmed down, Daryl bent his son’s head down and kissed his forehead, but he continued to hold the young man in a comforting hug. 

“Did you know the other guy?”

“Some steroid-riddled football player from Auburn!” Jay said. Daryl could feel him rolling his eyes like Paul did. 

Daryl grimaced and muttered, “I fucking hate Auburn.” Jay huffed a laugh. Daryl swayed his son slightly in his strong arms.

“What time does Dad get home from the studio?”

“You know he’ll be home if you need him home.”

“They don’t question stars who leave work early?” asked Jonathan.

Daryl chortled and responded matter-of-factly. “Not one who’s got two Oscars, four Emmys, a Tony, five Golden Globes, and is an executive producer.”

“I think I need both of you,” the young man admitted. “And if it’s okay—“

“This is your home, Jay,” Daryl interrupted. He kept his voice low and but his tone was firm. “It’s always okay. You stay with us as long as you need.” Daryl smiled and added, “Or as long as you can stand it with two old geezers fucking down the hall!” He broke from his son as the young man shook his head.

“Thanks, Daddy. I sure can pick ‘em, huh?”

“Hey!” said Daryl softly, catching his son’s full attention and holding Jay’s face in his hands. “Listen to me, okay? One day, you’re gonna find the right one, and he ain’t gone be some spoiled little whip-dick in designer jeans and daddy’s BMW. He’s gonna be a _real man_ who always puts you first, and wants to make you happy, and is always excited that he’s the one who’s lucky enough and _worthy_ enough to get to sleep with you.”

“Like you and Dad?”

Daryl nodded. “Just like your Dad and me. Took your Uncle Merle and Uncle Rick, Aunt Maggie, Uncle Glenn, Aunt Beth, hell even Grandpa Hershel to get us together, but when I met him, there was just this spark—this ringing—and everything just clicked. I never felt like that about anybody else, and I never will.” That unstoppable smile, the one he’d been helpless against for going on twenty years now—broke over his features. His cheeks might be a little more sunken, and his middle a tad thicker, he even had more wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, but Daryl Dixon was strong and fit, and he still lit up like a Christmas tree whenever he pondered the man who held his heart. “You’re gonna find each other, and when you do, you’re gonna know peace and happiness like you can’t even imagine right this second. Your Dad and I, we want that for you.”

“Daddy?” Jonathan started, hesitating. Daryl pulled out a pack of cinnamon gum and offered a stick to his son before taking one for himself. Jonathan shook his head and nervously swept his red hair back behind his ears.

“Hmm?” Daryl said, eyebrows rising as he took off his Marvel Studios baseball cap and swept his iron steaked hair back.

“We’ve always been up front about sex,” said Jay. Daryl nodded. “You guys always gave all of us the best advice about it. Do you think Kevin cheated on me because I wasn’t good in bed?”

Daryl shook his head. “He cheated on you because he’s a selfish little prick," Daryl spat. "He knows he can’t give you what you deserve, and he’s insecure about it, so he tries to escape. I think he wanted to get caught so that there’d be an excuse to break up, and the gutless little shit wouldn’t have to face the truth.”

“Like Seraphine?” Jay inquired.

Daryl shrugged, calming a bit. “Your sister wasn’t right for what she did to her girlfriend even if she did feel ignored, but she faced up to it, they worked it out, and now, they’re better than ever; thing is, it doesn’t always go that way for everybody.”

“Like Uncle Rick and Lori,” Jay said, understanding.

Daryl nodded and sighed heavily. “Are you wanting to try to work this out with… _him_?”

“His name is _Kevin_ , and Fuck! No!” Jay said, sharing a smile with his father.

“Since you mentioned sex,” Daryl continued. “You may not want to hear it, but I _really_ hope that you'll have as good and wonderful a sex life as we have—as in still goin’ _strong_ , bud. _Yeah_!” They both shared a fist-bump and a laugh, and Daryl smiled at his youngest and became more serious again. “When we first got together, I told your Dad I had problems being with anybody that I didn’t have a connection with. I wanted somebody who wanted to be with me, not just getting’ their rocks off. Anybody can do that; but making the one you love feel worshiped and wanted and precious and protected—and yeah, fucking sexy as fuck—the one who does that to you and lets you share it back with him, that’s gonna be sex that starts to wake you up in the night because you want to make him feel good. That’s gonna be each of you fucking to make the _other one_ come instead of just yourself, and when you do, it’s gonna blow your mind. You’re gonna to make each other feel totally alive and whole. It’s the physical expression of how much you’re in love. When it’s right, Son, it’ll change your world. That’s what we want for you, for all y'all.”

“I want that too, Daddy,” Jay said, wiping another tear and sniffing. “I love you guys.” Jonathan cried again and mourned a part of himself that had died. Soon he collected himself and felt better.

“Well, all right then. I’m calling your Dad’s assistant to have him come on home,” Daryl stated, reaching for his phone. “C’mon. This grass can wait.”

Jonathan looked puzzled. Daryl swept them both on toward the grand house far up the sloping landscape. “What’s going on, Daddy?”

“My son is home, and he’s hurting,” Daryl declared. “I’m going inside to have a drink with my son, wait on his Dad to get home before we all have dinner, then you can decide what _you_ wanna do next.”

“I wanna go fishing.”

“Your Grandpa loaded the pond at his place and right back over yonder with brim, catfish, and a few bass,” Daryl said. “We can go whenever you like.”

“Can we bring Uncle Merle?” Jonathan asked.

“Yep,” Daryl confirmed. “And Aunt Carol if you want.” Jay nodded back. 

Daryl called Paul’s assistant and waited for her to get his husband on the line. He told Paul that their youngest son had driven in all the way from Atlanta and gave the phone over to Jay for further detail. Paul’s red Jaguar F-Type SVR convertible pulled into the multi-car garage less than twenty minutes later, and the actor, still beautiful, rushed in to find a tumbler of whiskey waiting for him as well.

Jonathan revealed what had happened earlier that morning. Paul held Jay close and stroked the back of his head. Daryl saw the ire in his beautiful actor’s eyes over Jay’s shoulder; he walked over to hold them both as Jonathan cried again over his lost relationship. Meanwhile, Paul and Daryl shed silent tears over their child’s pain. Once they’d all collected themselves, the three of them went out for pizza at _Short Round_.

“Would you guys be disappointed if I left Emory and went to cosmetology school?” Jonathan asked as he picked at his salad with his fork.

Daryl and Paul shared a look before Paul answered, “Jay, all we want is for you to be happy. If you want, we can talk with Jared and Eric about the institutes they would recommend.” 

Someone walked by the table and interrupted. The men were very much used to such occurrences. Paul kindly explained that they were having a family conversation and asked the woman if he could drop by her table before they left. She was more than agreeable and slightly embarrassed at having intruded. 

“That’s a pretty big shift in direction, but if that’s what you want to try, then of course we’ll support you one hundred percent,” Paul continued. “But, speaking from personal experience—and I know it’s not exactly the same; it’s just that we’ve both felt pushed to run before, and we don’t want you to feel like you have to withdraw or be forced to run away from school for a different path simply because you want to avoid being anywhere that reminds you of this situation. Okay?”

Jonathan nodded and looked up to see the faces of the two men who had made his dreams come true so many years before when they had adopted him and three more orphans who were now his siblings. His Daddy’s deep, ocean-blue eyes were clear and sharp and devoid of the death glare he knew the man was probably saving for his ex. Dad’s bright, misty blue-green irises always made him feel welcome and adored no matter what.

“You don’t wanna be a doctor no more?” Daryl asked quietly.

“I—“ Jonathan paused. His Daddy had been so proud of him—his Grandpa too—working hard in his courses and scoring ninety-ninth percentile on the MCAT to get into medical college; if he returned, he’d still be able to finish his bachelor’s degree a year early and start med school in the fall. Paul reached over and took his youngest son’s free hand. “Can I think about it some more?”

Paul and Daryl nodded. **_“Take your time.”_** It never failed to amaze Jay, nor his brothers and sisters, whenever their fathers spoke together in one voice. This wasn't a pinky-jinx thing; this was unity, completely synchronized in body, mind, and soul. The duo opened their eyes as the two pizzas came to their booth. Daryl kissed his gorgeous husband’s temple.

Finally well-fed, Daryl and Jay stepped in the back of the restaurant to say hello to Nicholas and several of the staff. Paul ran out to the car, retrieved a small headshot, and walked back in and over to speak to the woman who had stopped by their table earlier. After signing an autograph for her and taking a few selfies, he joined his husband and son in Nicholas’ office. The family returned home just in time for Jay's phone to ring.

_Kevin._

Daryl shook his head and reached for the phone, but Paul reached over and caught his arm with a gentle touch. The big man stopped in mid-action and watched as their son swiped the decline button. “I need to call him back,” said Jonathan. “But don’t worry.” He caught Daryl’s pained eyes in the rearview mirror. “I got this, Daddy.” 

Daryl drove past the gates and onto the main drive without a word of protest. Paul could tell his handsome husband was dying to say something, but he kept his cool. Paul was trying to do the same. He’d never taken well to anyone causing their children distress in any form. Daryl pulled the truck into the garage. Jonathan hopped out, phone in hand and heading for the front porch swing to return Kevin’s call.

“Hey!” Jay stopped to turn back to his fathers. “He gives you any shit,” Daryl growled, “tell him they’ll never find his body.”

Jay’s crooked smile faded instantly when his Dad added, “If he comes to this house, I will Fuck. Him. Up.” Those icy-blue eyes shone like gangster Jesus.

Jonathan had no doubt as he nodded his acknowledgment. “It’s okay. I talked to Daddy, and I want a man who loves me like you love him, and makes love to me like you do to him.” The young man turned on his heel and walked around the house to the porch, redialing the last incoming call. 

Paul looked to his right at the most amazing husband in the world. Daryl gave a tiny shrug. 

**_“Truth works best.”_**

They caught themselves intertwined, Daryl’s back up against the truck, kissing deeply for several moments before the barking of two hungry shepherds drew them inside to replenish food and water bowls and to dole out canine affection. Nearly two hours later, Jay entered the house, petted both German shepherds, and picked up the huge black cat, placing it on his shoulder where it commenced to purring like an idling chainsaw.

“He’s gone for good,” Jonathan announced. “I told the fucker to have his things out of my apartment tonight and that any damage or theft would result in a law suit.”

Daryl tried not to sigh in relief. Instead, he simply said, “Son, I’m sorry.” Paul’s brow was furrowed, his face full of concern.

“That’s on him, not you guys,” said Jay. He nuzzled his face against the blue-eyed feline and declared, “I’m gonna go head to bed. I need to get up early and get a shower so I can head back and make class tomorrow morning.”

Paul nodded, stepped over, and rubbed the cat behind the ears. “Okay, pumpkin.”

“Fishing this weekend?”

Daryl nodded and looked at Paul. “You’re off after Thursday?”

“I am,” Paul confirmed. “Can we bring Hershel, Jr, Judith, and Gracie? They love fishing with you.”

Jay huffed a laugh. “That’s because I get the fish off the hooks for them. Sure, I wanna see everybody. Can we cook out? Ooh! Can you get Dr Porter?”

“Try sayin’ barbecue in a fifty mile radius and not getting Eugene to show up!” Daryl joked. “It’s like saying Voldemort. The meat which must not be named.”

“You are such a nerd,” Jonathan scolded playfully.

Daryl hooked a thumb toward Paul. “He made me like it.”

Paul slid his arms around Daryl’s waist and drew his glorious husband in close, lips brushing. “You’re gonna like something else in a little while,” Paul declared, voice sultry and filled with desire. They kissed sweetly then turned to their son. Affection was never hidden or avoided in the household, only acknowledged as healthy and explained where appropriate.

Jay petted the purring cat and watched his dads. “I’m not gonna give up on what I want. You two are the best parents we ever could’ve asked for.” 

Jay kissed both of his dads and traipsed out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room, smiling brightly for the first time since he’d been home.

“Hey, Daddy,” Paul said, smiling. “Our baby’s all grown up.”

“Still wish we could keep him from getting hurt,” Daryl murmured.

“You are the most _amazing_ father,” Paul whispered. “I know you’ve always worried about that, but you don’t have to.”

Daryl nodding shyly and replied, “Ain’t been easy, but having you makes me want to be the best at it.”

“You _are_ the best at it. You armed him today, taught him how to measure love,” Paul said. “Even though every instance is as different as a snowflake, I think he’d be hard-pressed to find some better examples than the one we’ve tried to provide.” He kissed Daryl lightly on the lips. “Now. I’m gonna take you upstairs.” Paul took Daryl’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “I’m gonna wash away your worries and rub you down.” He kissed Daryl’s knuckles and got a warm smile and a tiny groan in return. “I want you sated and spent.”

“I’m gonna make you come so hard,” Daryl whispered back.

****

Jonathan entered the kitchen to grab himself a cup of coffee before heading back out to Atlanta. Daryl had scrambled eggs, bacon, and jalapeno-cheese grits ready. Paul poured up the coffee and a glass of milk for everyone.

“You two scared the cat about 12:30 last night,” said Jay.

Paul smiled as he put the cups of coffee down on the counter. 

Daryl had a crooked smile as he handed his youngest son a plate and kissed the top of Jay’s head. “Eat.”

Jonathan picked up a fork and started in quickly as his dads sat down at the table. “Oh, by the way. That Auburn dude did get all up in my face.”

“What?” Paul asked.

The young man took a few more bites, adding to the level of worry. “Said I was little faggot who couldn’t keep his man. Then he took a swing,” said Jay. Paul and Daryl looked at him wide-eyed. “Oh, it’s all good, Dad.”

“What the hell, Jay?” asked Daryl.

“I took care of it, just like Dad taught me.” 

Daryl and Paul stared expectantly. 

“I caught his arm, pulled him into a hip throw, and gave a twist,” Jay said. “His shoulder was dislocated pretty badly. Guess there went that football scholarship.”

Jay's handsome fathers looked at one another. 

“And while fuck-boy and Kevin were gone to the ER,” the youngest added while scrapping the remnants of his plate into the trash and putting the plate into the dishwasher.

Daryl and Paul sat there astonished and expecting more. 

“Well… I put Nair in Kevin’s leave-in conditioner. Gotta run! Love you two!” Jay cried, giving both his dads a quick peck of a kiss before dashing out the door.

Paul looked over at Daryl.

**_“Fucking Auburn.”_ **


End file.
